


Divine Intervention

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Leliana’s coronation, one royal couple helps another see why they shouldn’t wait to take the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Intervention

It was the beginning of springtime in Orlais; flowers were starting to bloom through the soft layers of snow on the ground and the sun in the sky offered warmth missed by the past harsh winter. It was a fitting metaphor for the celebration of Divine Victoria’s coronation—with the war over, the threat of the breach defeated, the world could begin to heal, with a new leader of faith. Many nobles from across Thedas flocked to the holy city, eager to pay tribute to their new Divine. Included, of course, was the Inquisition.

Cullen had never been to the Grand Cathedral of Val Royeaux, so he didn’t know what to expect. No matter how much Josephine had trained him on  _proper etiquette_  when it came to the most holy of places, he could feel his nerves on edge. This was far worse than how he felt in the Winter Palace; forget dropping a spoon on some Orlesian noble, now he was afraid that stepping on the cracks of the marble flooring would bring him shame.

It didn’t help his anxiety at all that Aurelie seemed to be relaxed in the formal environment. She had an aura of confidence, her head held high as they walked along the precession of honored guests. He was holding her arm with their elbows hooked together, his fingers curled around her hand in a soft grip and Cullen was starting to think that the simple touch was the only thing keeping him grounded. He took another glance at her profile, gulping at her soft but focused expression. Her hair had been pulled away from her face and neck, long auburn curls held in an elaborate up-do with jeweled pins. As if fitting her roguish personality, a few tendrils fell along her brow. It took all of his willpower not to reach over and push them aside.

Now he was nervous about how beautiful  _she_ looked, and how it usually always left him a fumbling mess. They had been together for so long now, seen the end of the war and the start of a new future for the Inquisition, and yet, his heart raced every time he saw her as if he was meeting her for the first time all over again. Aurelie glanced at him, and her soft smile grew, the red stain of lipstick tempting him to kiss her in the middle of the chantry. Yes, it would probably be blasphemous and would have them removed, but it would be worth it. Besides, it wouldn’t be the  _worst_  thing he’d done in a chantry.

As if Aurelie could read his mind, she perked up a brow, poking out her tongue to slip across her upper lip. Now she was just being unfair. He glanced away, but his gaze still ended up on her, this time taking in the sight of her dress. Royal bluein color, with delicate lace overlays that were sheer across her shoulders and arms. He would never get over how well the color suited her. Cullen had to admit that the dress also gave him a generous view of her cleavage, and thanked the Maker for boned corsets. Though, perhaps this wasn’t the time or place for that.

He continued to stare at her throughout the ceremony, catching every time she would peer his way through half-lidded eyes. If their silent flirtations were a game, he knew she was winning. At last, they watched as their advisor and friend Leliana took the Sunburst throne, officially succeeding as Divine Victoria. She would meet with the nobles in private meetings as the crowd celebrated with dance and a large banquet, and it gave Cullen the chance to finally turn to fully face the object of his distractions.

Aurelie was already moving in towards him as music filled the room, their hands clasping in the air near their heads as he rested a hand on her lower back, pulling her close—not  _too_ close that it would be inappropriate. Her free hand rested on his upper arm, and she nodded to him, indicating him to lead the steps. He glanced down at his feet as he stepped backwards, trying to remember all the correct steps to this particular song, trying to remember all the training Josephine had put him through for this moment.

“Relax Cullen.” Aurelie finally spoke, her hand pushing upwards to give his shoulder a comforting squeeze. He sighed, locking his eyes on hers.

“I still don’t think I’m good at this.” He breathed. Right on cue, the tip of his boot hit the toes of her strappy heels, causing a slight wince to interrupt her calm expression. Cullen lightly groaned, shaking his head in disbelief. “ _Maker’s breath_ , I’m sorry.” He frowned. Aurelie shifted a little closer, offering a soft laugh under her breath.

“It’s alright…” She pursed her lips in thought as he continued to lead, noticing he was a little out of time to the tempo of the song, other couples taking steps at different times. “Would it be too improper for me to lead?” Aurelie teased. Cullen could feel the heat spreading on his cheeks.

“It would be more embarrassing than anything.” He muttered.

Aurelie laughed a little harder, but allowed him to lead until the song was over. There was a brief intermission, but they kept their hands linked, still staring at one another until a throat cleared right next to them. Cullen glanced to the couple that stood next to them, and it took Aurelie’s curtsy for him to recognize them. He bowed, not believing how long it had been since he had seen either person. Cullen knew them both; King Alistair Theirin of Fereldan and his wife, Queen Evelyn, the warden who had stopped the fifth blight—the warden who had saved his life.

“Inquisitor, it’s good to see you under… less strenuous circumstances.” Alistair remarked.

Cullen had to remind himself that Aurelie had met the King, briefly in Redcliffe when she went for the mages under Tevinter control. Since then there had been a sort of alliance with the Fereldan crown, Inquisition scouts being deployed to help with matters in Denerim. Aurelie even mentioned it was the Inquisition that helped the Queen finally return back home after spending two years on a warden mission.

“Likewise, Your Grace.” Aurelie was the picture of good manners.

Cullen felt unsure of how to respond, or even if he should say anything at all. Instead, he could feel his cheeks growing warmer at the way Queen Evelyn was peering at him. She seemed curious, eyes scanning over his face. Alistair interrupted her stare as he moved his arm from her waist, waving at the air in front of him.

“No need for such formality, I understand we are all acquainted in some way or another.” He laughed, before offering a hand to Aurelie. “I have something to discuss with you, Inquisitor Trevelyan. Might we chat over a dance?”

Aurelie looked to Cullen, and he didn’t think his face could get any redder. He nodded once, silently watching as the King whisked his love away, leaving him standing with a woman he had not seen in ten years. Back in the circle, she had destroyed Uldred and his blood mages, but made certain the  _innocent_ mages survived- a choice he was none too pleased with at the time. Yes, she had saved his life, but at what cost. The bitter pang in his heart reminded him of how far he had come.

“I am pleased to see you enjoying life, Commander.” Evelyn’s words caught him off guard, and he blinked at the hand she offered before remembering that they were in the middle of a dance floor. He bowed, swallowing down the nerves he felt gathering in his throat before taking her hand, thinking he was not qualified enough to have the honor of dancing with the Queen of Fereldan.

“I mean, you  _are_  happy, yes?” She asked, seemingly ignoring the way his body had tensed up. For all he had been worried about stepping on Aurelie’s feet, now he had a task set out for him. He distracted himself with her question, not fully understanding what she meant.

“What do you mean?” He asked, blinking once before adding. “Your Grace.”

Evelyn shook her head slightly. “ _Evelyn_  will do, as will  _Alistair_.” She paused. “I mean, you are not the same man we left at the circle all those years ago.” Her eyes drifted to where Aurelie and Alistair were sharing a small laugh, as if they were long-time friends catching up. “Don’t worry, he has that affect on people…”

“You two…” Evelyn continued, referring to Aurelie. Cullen willed himself not to blush; he was adult, and it was perfectly find for him to have a lover, a woman whom he cherished. Still, he felt warm at the mention of their relationship. Evelyn softly smiled. “I am glad. It is not hard to tell how much you love each other.”

“I-we do.” Cullen confirmed. Evelyn's brows knitted together after his words.

"Yet... You have not married?" She asked. Cullen swallowed hard once more. He was not prepared for such... Intrusive questioning. It was true that while he had proposed to Aurelie months ago now, they had yet to even start thinking about wedding plans.

"No." Now he felt foolish, for a reason he couldn't pinpoint. Maker knew, hell, the whole world probably knew at this point how much he loved Aurelie and how he was ready to devote the rest of his life to her. And yet, with their future clearer than ever, they had not taken that leap.

"You know, Alistair and I had to wait six months to get married. Six months." She paused, her head turning to look over at her husband, who was in the middle of his own conversation with Aurelie.

"If we had the chance, we would've married as soon as we were able." She briefly laughed. "I imagine if our lives were a little different, we would have eloped."

"I suppose what advice I'm offering is that you shouldn't wait."

Evelyn finished speaking just as the music quieted once more, Alistair and Aurelie stepping back over with amused expressions. Evelyn took her spot by the King's side once more as he pointed to Aurelie.

"Consider what we talked about, yes?" He asked. Aurelie nodded, before a chantry sister interrupted them.

"Divine Victoria will see the King and Queen of Ferelden at this time."

With a small bow, the royal couple excused themselves from the areas, moving towards the private room Leliana had set up to speak with guests. Cullen nearly flinched as Aurelie slid up next against his chest, her fingers threading through his at his side. Their closeness wasn't the most innocent of embraces, but he hoped the chantry sisters would forgive me.

"What did the King need?" He asked. Aurelie blinked up at him, her other hand resting over the lapel of his dressed coat. After a moment of silence, he took note of the soft shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Do you.. think we are waiting too long to get married?" She suddenly asked. Cullen flattened his expression, knowing it couldn't be coincidence. Aurelie's gaze was expectant though and Cullen took a deep breath before responding.

"Do you?" He asked back. Aurelie frowned a little.

"I didn't realize it until now, but, I am getting awfully tired of waiting for that day." She explained. Cullen felt his heartbeat speed up at her confession.

"Then perhaps we should set a date? I'm sure Jospehine-"

"Cullen." Aurelie interrupted him and he raised his brows up at her in anticipation for her continuing. "Let's get married today. In the chantry-right now."

"Right now?!" He nearly screamed, feeling his heart burst and breathing go rapid. He struggled to maintain the sudden rush of feelings while simultaneously realizing he couldn't and wouldn't argue against it.

"Yes." Aurelie confirmed. "I mean... Alistair mentioned a valid point that a dear friend of ours now has the power to marry us."

Cullen now had an idea of what was going on, wondering just whose idea it was for the two of them to get nudged along the right path. He shook his head, suddenly not caring about how they got to this moment but that they were there.

"We'll need witnesses." He was already tugging Aurelie along side him, heading towards the door with several guards posted, but also Evelyn and Alistair giving them supportive smiles.

"Leliana wanted us to..." Evelyn started to explain. Alistair nodded once at them.

"Speed things up. She wasn't about to leave Skyhold without seeing you two married." He explained.

Cullen took a quick glance at Aurelie as Evelyn and Alistair urged them the follow them through to Leliana's office. Before he crossed the threshold, he paused to turn towards Aurelie, taking both of her hands in his.

"Aurelie Trevelyan," he began, feeling his lips widen in a grin as she chuckled under her breath. "Are you ready to become my wife?" He asked. Aurelie smiled, her eyes vibrant as she locked eyes with him.

"Cullen Rutherford." She responded. "Are you ready to be my husband?" She asked.

Without another moment passing, they both spoke. "Yes."


End file.
